Septuagésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre
by BambooDynael
Summary: ¡Se celebran los Septuagésimo terceros Juegos del Hambre! ¿Quién fue el ganador de los juegos anteriores a la victoria de Katniss y Peeta? Rango T por si acaso.
1. La Cosecha (I)

**NDA: No me pertenece el mundo de Los Juegos del Hambre, ni los personajes citados que puedan aparecer en ellos. El resto de personajes que no aparece en la novela de Suzanne Collins sí son de mi creación. **

Estoy nerviosa. No he podido dormir en gran parte de la noche. Todos los años, este día, desde que mi hermano cumplió los doce años me cuesta conciliar el sueño. La cosa empeoró cuando yo cumplí los doce, poco después. Y este año es casi insoportable porque mi hermanita acaba de cumplirlos. Esto ha hecho que el cansancio se apoderara de mí a altas horas de la madrugada y solo entonces haya podido quedarme dormida. El primero en venir a llamarme es mi padre, golpeando el marco de donde hace años hubiera habido una puerta. He oído como George y Laia se despertaban y marchaban a asearse mientras yo he vuelto, sin remedio, a caer dormida por puro cansancio. Un par de horas más tarde ha llegado alguien que se deja caer pesadamente encima de mí, aplastándome y provocando que la vieja cama emita un crujido lastimero, a punto de romperse. Sé instantáneamente que es George. Sólo él me despierta así.

- Hmm George… -empiezo a murmurar cuando me corta.

- ¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy? No quiero que un agente de paz venga a arrastrarte hasta la plaza. Piensa que irías con ventaja sobre los demás. En lo de morir, digo.

Abro los ojos de golpe y lo quito como puedo de encima de mí. Me siento en la cama y le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Has dejado ya de bromear con esta basura? ¿O me puedo ir a bañar? Toda la noche he estado pensándolo. Somos muchos. Pensándolo detenidamente… No creo que nos toque a ninguno de nosotros…

Ahora, es George quien me mira mal.

- ¿Te recuerdo los teselas? Mi nombre ha entrado veintiséis veces.

- Piensa en la mayoría de la gente que conoces… ¿Cuántas veces entrará su nombre? El mío mismo va a entrar catorce veces…

George me miró derrotado durante un instante y desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Acto seguido, se levantó y fue hacia el marco de la puerta, echándome un último vistazo.

- No tardes… Vamos a comer pronto y creo que Laia necesitaba tu ayuda.

Me levanto pesadamente y voy hacia un pequeño cuarto de baño, en el que me espera una bañera con agua templada. Probablemente, George había tratado de calentarla un poco mientras yo dormía y se había quedado enfriando. Sin más dilación, me desnudo y me meto en la bañera, rescatando la pastilla de jabón del fondo. No es una bañera grande, y tengo que hacer maniobras para poder aclararme el pelo, por lo que me lleva un rato terminar de quitarme la suciedad. Cuando salgo, me seco rápidamente con una toalla áspera y la enrollo alrededor de mi cabeza, envolviéndome el pelo para que se seque mientras me visto. No tengo mucha ropa (ninguno de nosotros la tenemos) pero de pronto descubro entre mi ropa normal un vestido amarillo pastel de tirantas, con una rebeca de color verde pálido a juego, ambos pulcramente doblados. Mientras los observo, aparece mi madre en la habitación sobresaltándome.

- Pensé – comienza – que te gustaría tenerlo… Para la cosecha de hoy.

La miro de arriba abajo. Está abatida, sus ojos de color chocolate me miran apenados. De momento George y yo habíamos tenido suerte, pero eso podía cambiar. Y que este año Laia esté también en el sorteo la llevaba consumiendo desde hacía semanas. Apenas puedo articular un levemente audible "Gracias" cuando Laia entra en la habitación, con el vestido azul bebé que había llevado yo mis primeros años de Cosecha. Lleva el pelo suelto, recién desenredado. Un pelo de color castaño claro, al contrario que el mío, el de mi madre o mi hermano, pero igual al de mi padre. Con ternura, mi madre se gira y la mira, alabando lo guapa que está, y se marchan ambas de la habitación para arreglarle el pelo. Me quedo unos segundos mirando la puerta por donde acaban de desaparecer y prosigo con mi tarea. Me pongo el vestido, percatándome de que parece como si hubiera perdido color. Me pongo también la rebeca y voy a buscar unos zapatos para el vestido, cuando descubro que dicho vestido va conjuntado con unas bailarinas del color de la prenda. En seguida me las calzo y voy a buscar el cepillo para terminar de secarme y desenredarme el pelo. El tener el pelo tan lacio me facilita bastante la tarea. Iba a recogérmelo en una coleta cuando decido que mejor lo llevo suelto, con una cinta de color verde que encuentro en uno de los cajones de mi madre.

- Todas las demás chicas van a ir con el pelo recogido… - Oigo la voz de mi padre detrás de mí.

- Yo siempre voy con el pelo recogido… Creo que en esta ocasión, lo llevaré suelto.

Me miro en un pequeño espejo que tenemos encima de la mesa, observando el reflejo de mi padre que, aunque menos, también se le notaba una expresión de nerviosismo ante la situación. Sin querer decir nada, nos dirigimos a la cocina donde nos aguarda pan basto hecho con los cereales de los teselas tostado con un poco de aceite y tomate por encima. La comida transcurre rápida y en silencio.

Salimos un poco antes de casa George, Laia y yo, dejando atrás a nuestros padres que irán a la plaza en breve con unos amigos, si no quieren que los agentes de paz tomen medidas esta noche. La hora se acerca, y según nos acercamos a la plaza frente al Edificio de Justicia, nos vamos encontrando con más y más gente, chicos de nuestra edad que van caminando lentamente hacia su sentencia de muerte, pues de todos es sabido que el Distrito 8 no se caracteriza precisamente por sus victorias en los Juegos del Hambre. No llega a la altura del Distrito 12 que, por lo que sé de otros juegos anteriores, sólo tienen un ganador con vida, pero tampoco nos sobran. El Distrito 8 lleva muchos años sin ganar los juegos del hambre-por lo menos trece. Y nos quedan solo cuatro ganadores con vida.

De repente veo a Christine y a Alex dirigiéndose hacia mí. Puedo divisar ya las colas por edades para acceder a los espacios reservados para nosotros, separados por cuerdas y vallas. George me mira seriamente.

- He visto a Nico y a Colin allí… Voy con ellos ya… _Que la estadística esté siempre de vuestra parte _- me dice dándome un abrazo, y luego otro a Laia.

Miro perpleja a su espalda mientras se aleja, pensando en la alternativa a la frase que Lessie Trinket siempre nos dice, la frase que es propia de los Juegos del Hambre. Lo ha dicho con relación a nuestra anterior conversación. No puedo darle más vueltas porque Christine y Alex han llegado hasta a mí. Impulsivamente, les doy un abrazo a los dos, con algunas lágrimas escapando de mis ojos. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando me separo, sin embargo, las lágrimas se han secado y apenas se nota que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

- ¿Has visto eso? – me dice Alex refiriéndose a las colas de gente – Parecemos ganado yendo al matadero.

- Lo sé. Pero el ganado al menos sabe que va a morir y que van a morir todos. Aquí nos enfrentamos a morir nosotros o a ver a uno de nosotros morir, y a la incertidumbre de cuál de las dos opciones será – respondo con rencor.

Christine me mira ceñuda, señalando apenas levemente con la cabeza a mi hermana Laia. ¡Laia! Llevo tanto tiempo viniendo a la Cosecha sólo con ellos dos que he olvidado que está con nosotros y que ha escuchado todo lo que acabo de decir cuando llevo meses diciéndole que no pasa nada, que su nombre entraría en la urna una sola vez. La miro con remordimiento en los ojos, viendo los suyos vidriosos conteniendo las lágrimas mientras observa asustada la cola que le correspondía a ella. Con suavidad, me agacho a su lado y la miro a los ojos, secando con el dorso de la mano una de las lágrimas que caen.

- Eh – comienzo, mala manera de comenzar. – Lo que yo diga al respecto de esto no tiene por qué influirte… Créeme, todo va a estar bien. Vamos a buscar a tus amigas, esto se pasa mejor cuando estás con amigos.

Cogiéndola de la mano y tirando suavemente de ella para que se moviera, nos dirigimos hacia la cola donde están las demás chicas de su edad. Se encuentra con una amiga y parece tranquilizarse un poco, aunque no puedo evitar mirar hacia donde está, mientras me marcho a mi cola, y ver cómo me sigue fijamente con la mirada. En la cola, Christine y yo nos despedimos de Alex, con un último abrazo.

- Va a estar bien, no te preocupes. – Me dijo Christine mientras avanzamos lentamente. – Acuérdate de cómo estábamos nosotras la primera vez que vinimos.

- Lo sé. Es fuerte, podrá con ello pero… - hemos llegado a la mesa con el agente de paz que verifica nuestra identidad – No puedo dejar de pensar qué pasaría si ella saliera elegida.

- Es su primera vez, su nombre sólo sale una vez.

- Lo sé, pero no sería la primera ni será la última niña de doce años que participa en unos juegos.

Christine y yo nos ponemos en fila y de manera ordenada en el área designada, encontrándonos con algunas caras conocidas a las que saludamos brevemente con la cabeza. No hablamos mucho. Nunca lo hacíamos en las cosechas. Aunque Christine es hija única y está lo suficientemente acomodada para no tener que pedir teselas, se pone nerviosa el día de la cosecha, todos nos percatamos. Uno diría que es normal, que aún con todo, sigue teniendo una pequeña posibilidad de salir elegida. Todos estamos nerviosos. Pero ella está nerviosa por Alex y por mí. Ambos hemos pedido teselas en más de una ocasión. Nunca nos lo ha dicho directamente, claro, pero en más de una ocasión, hablando de los juegos, ha comentado que era mejor ir y morir que quedarte y ver morir a tus amigos.

Nos fijamos en el escenario ante nosotras, en el que podemos ver a tres personas sentadas, con un micrófono delante de ellas a unos pasos y dos grandes urnas a cada lado. Me giro un segundo y veo a toda la gente que rodea el área designada para los participantes de la cosecha, viendo alguna cara familiar. La voz del alcalde me interrumpe y fijo la vista en él. Cuenta la misma aburrida historia del surgimiento de Panem, los días oscuros, las imágenes del Distrito 13 reducido a cenizas, en el que de repente me llama la atención el aleteo de lo que parece ser un sinsajo en una esquina de la pantalla. Dada la historia de cómo surgieron los sinsajos, me resulta irónico que aparezca uno en el Distrito que erradicaron del mapa debido a la rebelión. Finalmente, termina su discurso contando el surgimiento de Los Juegos del Hambre y le da la palabra a Lessie Trinket, la mujer de piel enfermizamente pálida y lo que parece ser una peluca de color azul, con un elegante traje capitolino a juego. Dicen que tiene una hermana destinada a hacer su aparición anual para la cosecha en el Distrito 12, aunque eso son solo rumores, claro. No se nos permite conocer qué ocurre en otros distritos. Empieza a hablar con su habitual "¡Bienvenidos a Los Juegos del Hambre… y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!". Lo dice con entusiasmo año tras año, parece no darse cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es mandar a dos chicos a una muerte segura. Puede que nadie del Capitolio lo piense nunca. Para ellos son sólo eso, juegos, algo para entretenerse, y no algo que humilla a los familiares y conocidos de los participantes, que están obligados a ver como sus hijos, hermanos, amigos, novios mueren. "Como siempre… ¡Las damas primero!" Lessie avanza con pasos pequeños hacia su derecha, dirigiéndose a una de las urnas gigantes con papeles doblados dentro. Catorce. Catorce papelitos están con mi nombre. Me obligo a pensar que hay gente más necesitada que yo, seguro que hay alguna chica que se ha visto obligada a pedir más teselas que yo, ya que yo me los turnaba con George. La mano de Lessie remueve los papelitos a conciencia, decidiéndose finalmente por uno. Lo saca lentamente de la urna, se acerca de nuevo al micrófono con esos pasos tan cortos y, con la misma parsimonia, desenvuelve el papelito.

– Valérie Collard


	2. La Cosecha (II)

No me lo puedo creer… Miro a mi alrededor, confusa, como esperando una confirmación de que, en efecto, mi nombre ha salido en la urna. La lágrima que escapa y cae por la mejilla de Christine, y el resto de chicas haciendo un pequeño pasillo para permitirme el paso me confirman lo peor. Creo haber escuchado un pequeño lloriqueo apagado por detrás. Como un autómata, emprendo la marcha hacia el escenario, mirando a ambos lados. Distingo la mirada de Alex entre los chicos, que también reprime una lágrima. Sigo caminando automáticamente, subiendo los escalones hacia el escenario, apenas consciente de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Sé que Lessie me presenta ante los demás tributos, con entusiasmo. A penas se oyen unos escasos aplausos, como todos los años. Aplausos nerviosos, de gente aliviada de no haber salido este año. Como siempre, pregunta por voluntarios. Espero que alguien, quien sea, alce su voz, presentándose voluntaria en mi lugar. Sin embargo no ocurre. Me mantengo situada al lado de Lessie, unos pasos por detrás. Casi aún sin llegar a comprender lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, veo cómo se acerca a la urna de los chicos. Y mientras la veo remover las pequeñas tarjetas dobladas, vuelvo en mí. De repente cae todo el peso de la situación sobre mí. Voy a morir. Y justo cuando empiezo a valorar todo lo que implica estar en este escenario, mi muerte convertida en espectáculo, parece que la mujer capitolina se decide por un papelito y con la misma tranquilidad de antes, revela el nuevo nombre al Distrito 8. El nombre de quien será mi compañero. El nombre de alguien que querrá matarme.

– George Collard.

El nombre de mi hermano. Esta vez sí, lágrimas caen por mi mejilla. Y suena un aullido sobrecogedor. El grito de alguien que acaba de morir. El grito de mi madre. Desde el escenario la veo, de rodillas en el suelo, en primera fila. Ha debido hacerse paso entre la multitud cuando mi nombre salió. Mi padre está agachado junto a ella, intentando consolarla. Y sin embargo, apenas puedo desviar la mirada hacia el joven que ahora sube con pasos pesados los escalones del escenario. No quiero pensar que, de buenas a primeras, me piden que mate al que ha pasado toda su vida luchando por mí. No quiero pensar que, ahora le piden que me mate después de haberme protegido toda su vida. Oigo lejano el comentario de Lessie, apostando a que somos hermanos y elaborando un comentario acerca de las casualidades de la vida. Pide un aplauso para los dos valientes tributos. Esta vez, no se oye nada. Nos muestran su pesar con su silencio. Un guarda de paz nos guía al interior del Edificio de Justicia y allí nos separan, cada uno a una habitación, donde se nos conceden unos minutos para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos. Primero entran Alex y Christine, quienes me dan un abrazo nada más entrar.

– ¡No dejes que te maten! – Oigo susurrar a Alex en mi oído. – ¡No le des esa satisfacción al Capitolio!

Christine se ha separado un momento antes, pero Alex ha seguido abrazándome. Cuando por fin nos separamos, miro a Christine. Creo que nunca la había visto así. Las lágrimas caen libres por su mejilla.

– Tranquilos – les digo a ambos – Intentaré ganar, por todos los medios.

Sin embargo, no suena creíble. Ganar implica que George muere. Y ellos lo saben. Y pese a que me intento mostrar firme, una única lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Y sé que no me creen cuando les digo eso. Pero eligen fingir, y yo lo sé.

– Toma – Christine me da un colgante con una aguamarina colgada – Quiero que lo lleves. Es una tontería, siempre me ha dado suerte. Espero que te la dé a ti. Como puedes llevar un símbolo de tu distrito… Aunque no sea especialmente de aquí…

Acepto el regalo, recordando que era el mayor tesoro de su familia. Me lo cuelgo y un último abrazo me despide de ellos. No han sido necesarias más palabras. Sin embargo, la siguiente visita termina de romper mi moral. Mis padres y mi hermana entran.

Mi hermana y mi madre vienen corriendo a abrazarme, envueltas en lágrimas. Miro a mi padre, que también ha estado llorando, y se le nota. Para ellos, que han debido de visitar antes a George, esto es tan válido como un funeral. Y no tienen palabras. Me tomo unos momentos para decirle a mi hermana pequeña que no pida teselas, nunca. El tiempo se me acaba, y cuando entran para llevarse a mi familia, mi padre se acerca a mí y sin palabra, me coge de la mano y me da un beso en la cabeza. Un gesto de afecto que nunca había mostrado hacia ninguno de nosotros. Sin embargo, noto como en la mano me deja un papelito doblado. Un cuadrado pequeño, no llega al tamaño de la palma de mi mano. No lo miro. Sin pensar, lo meto discretamente en el bolsillo de mi rebeca mientras dos guardas me escoltan hasta el tren que me llevará directa al Capitolio. Varias cámaras aguardaban mi entrada, filmando y haciendo fotografías. Sin decir nada, entro en el tren.

Es como entrar en otro mundo. Toda la pobreza del Distrito 8 podría erradicarse con los lujos que, a primera vista, tenía el transporte. Un vagón restaurante dividido en comedor y una especie de salita de estar, y otro donde están las habitaciones. George está dentro, sentado en un lujoso sofá, mirando fijamente la mesita de café, aunque al mirar más detenidamente sus ojos, veo que su mente no está en el tren. Me siento al lado de él, sin decir nada, mientras veo entrar a la mujer capitolina y a quien va a ser nuestro mentor. Uriol Áedhen. El más joven de los supervivientes vivos de Los Juegos del Hambre de este distrito. Ganó con doce años. Un hombre atractivo, rubio. Aparenta bastante menos de la edad que en realidad posee, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que sus ojos muestran un profundo dolor, teñido de amargura. Y parece que ven más allá de las personas. Se sienta frente a nosotros, estudiándonos a cada uno. Primero a George, que parece no prestar atención; luego a mí. Me mira fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y me veo obligada a desviar la vista hacia la ventana, estudiando como el paisaje empieza a moverse lentamente, mientras Lessie Trinket se mueve de un lado a otro del vagón, balbuceando acerca de la velocidad del transporte y que en dos días estaríamos en el Capitolio. Sin embargo, yo sigo notando la mirada fija de Uriol.


	3. El tren

Nadie dice nada. El tren avanza a gran velocidad y me veo incapaz de retirar la vista del paisaje que se ve por la ventana. No puedo evitarlo. Sé que tendríamos que estar hablando con nuestro mentor, haciéndole mil preguntas, pidiéndole consejos… que nos ayuden a sobrevivir a los juegos. O al menos, a no ser los primeros en morir. Sin embargo, George parece ausente aún, no se ha movido de postura, y Uriol no parece interesado en ser el primero en hablar. De hecho, no parece interesado en nada. Se limita a jugar con un bolígrafo, dándole vueltas sobre el pulgar de su mano derecha. Lessie ha hecho varios intentos de iniciar la conversación, animándonos a participar, pero apenas ha recibido leves gruñidos de afirmación por parte de Uriol. De repente, la pregunta que lleva un rato en mi mente, oculta, sale sin pensar.

– ¿Te aburres?

Es una pregunta idiota. Estúpida. Y si te paras a pensarlo, quizá no la más acertada. Sin embargo, surge un efecto favorable. Ahora tengo la atención de todos. Incluso George ha salido de su ensimismamiento y me mira, curioso. Uriol, sin embargo, me mira escéptico. Una media sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

– Así que sabes hablar… ¿Y lo que se te ocurre preguntar es eso? Niña, ¿eres consciente de a qué te estás enfrentando? Tendréis que espabilar si queréis tener una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Uriol tira el bolígrafo sobre la mesa despectivamente y se recuesta sobre el respaldo del sillón, enfrente de mí.

– Seguro que estaba intentando iniciar una conversación de una manera menos brusca, creo que…–empieza Lessie cuando George la corta y ésta, ofendida, se levanta y sale del vagón.

– ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir?

– Vaya, así que tú también hablas. Me sorprende ya que…

– No des rodeos. Quiero una respuesta directa.

Ambos se miran fieramente a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que Uriol habla, sin desviar la vista de los ojos de mi hermano.

– Primero, no me interrumpas. Nunca. – George va a hablar cuando Uriol continúa. – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo sé. ¿Qué harías tú?

– ¿Cómo? ¡Se supone que eres nuestro mentor! ¡Has sobrevivido a los juegos! ¡Se supone que debes mantenernos con vida! ¡Se supone…!

George no puede retener su ira y le da una patada a la mesa, descolocándola y haciendo que el otro extremo casi me golpee. Sin embargo, Uriol permanece calmado, analizando la situación. Se remueve en su asiento y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y cruzando las manos delante de su boca, sin poder ocultar otra media sonrisa que aflora.

– Nos estás poniendo a prueba – respondo automáticamente, provocando que su mirada inquisitiva se pose en mí de nuevo, solo que ésta vez sí le mantengo la mirada.

– Chica inteligente… Pero mi pregunta sigue en pie. ¿Qué haríais vosotros para sobrevivir?

– Insisto en que se supone que tú estás para eso – responde George de forma brusca.

– Y yo te respondo que quien va a estar ahí abajo eres tú, no yo. – ataja nuestro mentor con la misma brusquedad que George, su paciencia llegando al límite. – Lo que mi mentor me aconsejó a mí fue "busca un refugio y espera a que te maten".

El silencio vuelve a reinar entre los tres durante unos segundos, hasta que George se levanta y se va también del vagón hacia su cuarto, tropezándose con Lessie en el camino quien le avisa de que la cena estará en poco tiempo lista. Al llegar hasta donde nosotros estamos, su aguda voz emite un sonido parecido a un gritito de alarma al ver el estado de la mesita, descolocada. Murmuro una leve disculpa y la coloco en su lugar, mientras Uriol se queda estático observándome. Cuando termino, me despido de ellos y me dirijo a mi cuarto también, dándome cuenta de que no me he cambiado la ropa de la Cosecha.

Entro en la habitación y, una vez más, quedo atónita ante la cantidad de lujo. Hay una cama bastante grande, con un armario con adornos dorados, repleto de ropa en su interior, enfrente de la cama y una mesita de noche del mismo estilo. Otra puerta que me conduce a un cuarto de baño bien equipado, con una ducha llena de botones para variaciones en el agua: temperatura, cantidad… y algunos que son para el gel y el champú. Y eso sólo los que reconozco en un vistazo. Decido darme una ducha rápida y me cambio a unos pantalones largos negros con una sudadera naranja que me está un poco grande. Doblo cuidadosamente el vestido de mi madre y la rebeca, guardándolos en el armario, y me recojo el pelo en una coleta. Justo cuando termino, suenan unos leves golpes en la puerta, y la voz de Lessie les sigue, llamándome para la cena.

Me siento a la mesa, con George a mi lado y enfrente de nosotros, Lessie y Uriol, mientras algunos de los sirvientes procedentes del Capitolio que vienen con nosotros en el tren y nos sirven empiezan a traer manjares a la mesa. Nunca había visto tanta comida junta: una fuente de queso fundido con trozitos de diversos tipos de pan alrededor –fondue de queso como la llama Lessie, verduras troceadas y servidas con una salsa por encima, carnes de todo tipo a la brasa y cremas de espárragos, de zanahorias y de setas. George y yo comemos deprisa, siendo incapaces de atender a las advertencias de Lessie de comer más pausadamente en previsión del postre, consistente en varios tipos de bizcocho, tarta de queso y algo a lo que llaman "el volcán" que es, básicamente, un bizcocho de chocolate en cuyo interior hay chocolate fundido y caliente que sobresale por un agujero hecho al bizcocho por encima. Nada más probarlo, decido que va a ser mi postre favorito. A parte de comentarios esporádicos de la mujer que nos acompaña, que parece ser incapaz de permanecer cinco segundos callada o quieta, la cena transcurre tranquila y en silencio.

Después de la cena, nos reunimos todos en torno a la mesita de café que antes sufrió la agresión de George. Lessie nos cuenta anécdotas "divertidas" de tributos anteriores, anécdotas que según ella "es una lástima que no salieran reflejadas en las pantallas" y, lentamente, el tiempo pasa. George y Uriol siguen reacios a, tan siquiera, hablar entre ellos, y poco a poco se van retirando Lessie, Uriol y George. George… Está muy raro, no hemos hablado desde que salimos como tributos… No me mira, está ausente, y las pocas veces que habla es para rebatir a Uriol… Intento hablar con él pero me evita o hace como que atiende a Lessie y no me escucha… Estoy sola en el vagón y miro a mi alrededor, encontrando dos sillones, uno frente a otro, al lado de la ventana. Me siento en uno de ellos, subiendo las piernas en él y apoyando la cabeza en la ventana, viendo como el paisaje se mueve a mi alrededor. En el tiempo que he estado sentada ha pasado de llanura a bosques a un andén, en el que paramos a repostar, a otra llanura… Estoy tan ensimismada en el paisaje que no reparo en la súbita presencia de Uriol sentado frente a mí hasta que él alza la voz.

– Huir no es una opción… La supervivencia no la encontrarás ahí fuera.

El sonido de su voz me saca de mi mundo, y desvío la mirada hacia sus ojos que, por primera vez, no me miran a mí sino al paisaje también. Me acurruco aún más en el asiento, repentinamente consciente del frío ambiente.

– No pensaba en eso…– murmuro.

La curiosidad parece invadirle, o la confusión. Desvía su vista a mis ojos otra vez, pero sé que ésta vez no pueden ver a través de mí, ésta vez sé que le sorprende mi respuesta.

– ¿En qué piensas entonces?

– Sinceramente, en nada… – respondo sin desviar la mirada de él.

Silencio. Está intentando averiguar si miento o no. Parece darse por vencido, no sé si me cree o no. No importa, supongo, porque cambia de tema.

– Si quieres tener una oportunidad… Si _queréis_ tener una oportunidad… Esto deberá ser a mi manera – me mira muy serio.

– No has tocado el tema en todo el día – respondo instantáneamente, sin pensar, cuando recuerdo la única pregunta que ha rozado el problema al que nos enfrentamos. "¿Qué haríais vosotros?".

Parece darse cuenta, porque solo sonríe para sí.

– Vete a la cama. Mañana quiero teneros despejados para que no haya más discusiones estúpidas y podamos trabajar en vuestra supervivencia.

Uriol vuelve a desviar la mirada hacia el paisaje fuera del tren mientras me levanto y me estiro un poco. Lo observo unos segundos cuando me percato de que no se ha cambiado en todo el día, lleva la misma camisa, americana y vaqueros que cuando entramos en el tren. Otra vez, mis labios ganan la batalla sobre mi cerebro.

– ¿No te vas a dormir tú también?

Es la segunda vez que le sorprendo en la misma conversación. Confuso, aparta su mirada del cristal y la dirige hacia mí, con una expresión indescifrable. Tarda un minuto en responder, un minuto que se me hace eterno. Parece dudar de su propia respuesta.

– Yo… No duermo mucho. Venga, vete ya.

Vuelve a apartar la mirada de mí y, ésta vez sí, sé que no voy a poder arrancarle ni una palabra más esta noche. Me dirijo a mi habitación, me cambio a un pijama que había en el armario y me meto en la cama. El edredón no tarda en calentarme del frío de estar al vagón y el cansancio de todo el día y de la noche en vela que llevaba empieza a apoderarse de mí de manera tan brusca que apenas noto como el colchón se hunde un poco más a mi espalda, y una voz de hombre me susurra "Buenas Noches"

* * *

**NDA: Gracias a los que leéis esta historia, me dan ganas de seguirla ^^ En especial a GallantGrove que ha comentado en ambos capítulos y me pega su propia curiosidad :D Jajaj en principio estoy animada con la historia y la voy a continuar pronto, de hecho el capítulo no iba a acabar aquí, pero según lo vi escrito me pareció una buena idea hacer un breve corte aquí. Gracias por leer otra vez, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chau! **


	4. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Desde que era pequeña, George cogió la manía de meterse en mi cama cuando pasaba algo. Empezó con el miedo a la oscuridad por parte de ambos y, más adelante, cuando algo le preocupaba, dormíamos juntos. El único día que eso no ocurría era la noche antes de la cosecha, porque cuando la preocupada soy yo, no duermo, y me muevo mucho, y dice que le incomoda, aunque yo creo que principalmente es que le mantengo despierto y eso le hacía pensar en lo que fuera a ocurrir. Nunca me había molestado, normalmente dormía de espaldas a mí, así que yo me acurrucaba contra su espalda absorbiendo todo el calor que pudiera sacar. Luego, él se levantaba antes y me dejaba dormida. Hoy no es diferente.

Estiro brazos y piernas sin levantarme, notando enseguida la esperada ausencia de otra persona en la cama. Aún sin abrir los ojos, noto la tenue luz que entra a través de las cortinas, e intento recordar el sueño de esta noche. Sé que no era una pesadilla, y sé que era relativamente placentero, pero unos golpes de nudillos en la puerta me traen de vuelta al mundo real y a la situación actual. La voz de Uriol atraviesa la puerta y llega hasta mis oídos, emitiendo algo entre un gruñido y una voz normal que distingo como "desayuno". Los ojos se me abren lentamente y salgo pesadamente de la cama, preparada para coger algo del armario cuando recuerdo mi rebeca y el regalo de mi padre cuando nos despedimos. Me había olvidado por completo de él. Decido ponerme la misma ropa que ayer, puesto que no estaba sucia, y revuelvo los bolsillos de la rebeca hasta que encuentro el papel doblado aún. Me quedo mirándolo, pero otros golpes en la puerta, más débiles, captan mi atención. Esta vez es la voz de Lessie que, al contrario que mi "mentor", me mete la prisa en el cuerpo y murmura algo acerca de los modales y del día que nos espera a mi hermano y a mí. Vuelvo a meter la hoja doblada en mi bolsillo y salgo. En la mesa están ya George y Uriol, sentados diagonalmente. Lo más lejos posible el uno del otro me digo a mí misma y me recuerdan a dos niños de cinco años con una rabieta por un juguete. Y el simple pensamiento provoca una leve risa en mí. Apenas es el inicio de una risa real, pero basta para llamar la atención de George que de verdad me mira desde que salió nuestro nombre en la urna.

– ¡Eh, Val! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Estás hecha una vaga! – me dice, con una sonrisa, mientras Lessie se une a ellos a desayunar, al lado de Uriol.

Me quedo perpleja. Es la primera vez que me habla y parece como siempre. No sé qué decir y, mientras normalmente le hubiera respondido con bastante fluidez y nos habríamos reído después, esta vez apenas soy capaz de mostrar una sonrisa y sentarme en silencio a su lado, enfrente de Uriol quien también parece que ha amanecido de buen humor y se está riendo en silencio del estúpido comentario de George. Entonces sí, el comentario sale de mis labios.

– Qué, hoy sí estamos de humor, ¿no? Os habéis levantado graciositos los dos.

Me recuesto sobre la silla y veo con satisfacción como ambos se miran y vuelven su vista al desayuno que tienen delante. Con la tontería de la gracia, no me he parado ni a mirarlo, pero nada más echar un vistazo de verdad a la mesa delante de mí, se me hace la boca agua. Hay varios tipos de fruta: naranjas, peras, melón... También hay varios dulces, huevos revueltos, jamón cocido… Y delante de mí, una humeante taza con chocolate caliente. No recuerdo haber tomado una desde un aniversario de mis padres, que trajeron como algo especial. Tambiénhay café y zumos de frutas, pero me olvido de ellos y me concentro en el chocolate, mojando también varios dulces en él y hasta, en un momento, se me ocurre la idea de mezclarlo con fresas. Idea magnífica. Durante el desayuno escucho levemente las conversaciones a mi alrededor que, contra todo pronóstico, se producen. George ha preguntado a Lessie acerca del tiempo que queda para llegar al Capitolio y ésta ha respondido que en dos o tres horas estaríamos allí. Comenta que hoy vamos a tener un día importantísimo y Uriol interviene diciendo que todos los días hasta que muramos serán importantes. Cuando dice esto, yo estoy llena y lo miro fijamente. Y descubro que nos está dando por perdidos. Noto a George tensarse a mi lado y antes de que salte y le dé la razón, intervengo yo.

– ¿Y si no queremos morir?

– Tienes un problema, amiga mía. – Hace una pausa, mirándome fijamente. – Todos morimos, tarde o temprano.

– Digo en la arena.

– Entonces, ¿estáis dispuestos a luchar de verdad por vuestra supervivencia?

Esta vez, interviene George.

– Por supuesto. – Mira fijamente a Uriol, esperando una respuesta brusca.

– George… ¿Qué harías en la arena?

George parece confuso, y a punto de estallar, pero antes me mira. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y se calma. Es una de estas miradas que explican todo sin palabras. Se para a pensar unos minutos, y vuelve a mirar a Uriol.

– Aprender a luchar es importante. Cogería algo que estuviera cercano en la Cornucopia, un cuchillo, lo que fuera. Un arma. Y huiría del Baño de Sangre, y por las noches iría de caza.

– Muerto. – interviene Uriol instantáneamente y, antes de que George pudiera explotar otra vez, explica tranquilamente. – Primero. Está bien que aprendas a luchar en los entrenamientos, pero te has olvidado de mantenerte con vida en el medio en el que estés; tendrás que comer, beber, refugiarte…

George va a intervenir, pero Uriol levanta la mano mostrándole su palma a George, pidiéndole que espere–obligándolo, más bien–y sigue hablando.

– Y segundo. La caza nocturna es para los profesionales. Y van en grupo. Probablemente, en tu intento de caza serías cazado.

Se hace el silencio. George parece recapacitar sobre el tema, y espera a que Uriol continúe. Pero él ya ha terminado con mi hermano y ahora me mira a mí.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, _Valérie_?

Pronuncia de forma extraña mi nombre. No es que esté mal dicho, es simplemente que lo hace con un tono que soy incapaz de descifrar. Intento concentrarme en la pregunta. No sé muy bien qué haría. No quiero que me dé por muerta, pero probablemente después de que conteste, lo haga. Le miro, y decido mi respuesta, aunque no sepa muy bien cuál. Simplemente, dejo a mis labios hablar, como hago siempre.

– Buscaría agua y refugio… Y evitaría a los profesionales por la noche… O me aliaría con ellos y los traicionaría antes de que ellos lo hicieran conmigo. O… No sé, hay tantas posibilidades…

Uriol me mira atentamente. Cuando decide que no sé responder, interviene.

– Ninguno de los dos habéis tenido en cuenta a los patrocinadores… No solo tenéis que sobrevivir allí. Tenéis que hacer espectáculo. Tenéis que hacer que os quieran… Pero eso lo iréis viendo. A parte… Valérie. ¿Te das cuenta tú sola de las diferentes posibilidades tenéis y de que hay muchos factores que te harán cambiar de estrategia? Factores que se escapan a tu control. ¿Y si los profesionales no te quieren en su grupo? ¿Y si estás en un desierto?

Se hace el silencio. Ni George ni yo sabemos qué pensar. Tiene razón pero, ¿está diciendo también que no va a hacer de nuestro mentor? ¿Quiere decir que no nos dará ni una pista sobre qué hacer una vez en la arena? Uriol parece leer nuestra mente una vez más. Suspira, y alza la voz de nuevo.

– No os voy a dar una estrategia fija. No voy a deciros qué hacer una vez allí abajo. Pero sí os aconsejaré según vuestras habilidades… Y lo que, desde luego, voy a hacer, es buscaros patrocinadores. Venderos. Ambos sois de buen ver, en cuanto os cojan los estilistas, podréis enamorar a los capitolinos fácilmente. Os daré una personalidad de cara al público. Y os guiaré en estos días en el Capitolio, pero tenéis que entender que allí abajo, es vuestra vida y son vuestras decisiones. Manteneos vivos como podáis.

Uriol nos observa, fijamente. Ninguno de nosotros dice nada, pero parece obvio que estamos dispuestos a seguir su manera de guiarnos si eso va a, de verdad, permitirnos vivir. Aunque uno de nosotros tenga que morir allí abajo. Por lo menos, plantaremos cara. O lo intentaremos. Uriol parece satisfecho, y sigue.

– Llegaremos dentro de poco al Capitolio. Allí, os van a coger los estilistas y harán de todo con vosotros. Intentad resistirlo, porque algunas cosas dolerán. Ellos diseñarán parte del personaje que yo os voy a ayudar a crear. Después de eso, hablaremos.

Dicho esto, se levanta y se marcha, no sin antes girarse y echarnos un último vistazo, cruzándose su mirada con la mía.

– Creo de verdad que podéis sobrevivir.

* * *

**NDA: Siento muchísimo la tardanza en subir esto. Dije que sería antes pero he tenido mucho lío, problemas con el internet y una vuelta a casa por Semana Santa un tanto liosa y ajetreada. Para compensar, el siguiente capítulo está casi hecho e intentaré subirlo antes de volver a Madrid y a la rutina de la Universidad -w- Gracias a los que leéis y a Gallantgrove por sus reviews, de verdad, que me animan a seguir con esto ^^ **

**Un besote a todos! :D**


	5. Morituri te salutant

Estoy sentada de nuevo en el sillón de anoche. Lessie nos ha advertido de que llegaríamos en pocos minutos, pero no he prestado atención. George y yo hemos estado hablando un buen rato, pero la incertidumbre de lo que está por venir ha terminado por asolarnos y él ha terminado por mostrar su nerviosísimo de la manera en que siempre hace: da vueltas por la habitación. Solía decirle en broma que se ponía en órbita, pero esta vez estoy demasiado ensimismada para decírselo, aunque me hace gracia la forma en que se parece a Lessie yendo así de un lado para otro. Meto las manos en mi bolsillo y, aprovechando que nadie se fija en mí, cojo el papel doblado y lo desdoblo, descubriendo su contenido.

A mi padre siempre le ha gustado mucho la agricultura. Cualquiera diría que su lugar es el Distrito Once en lugar del ocho. En cualquier caso, siempre que podía, obtenía un manual de plantas que traía a casa. Solía decir que nosotros deberíamos estudiarlo, que para eso los traía, ya que si alguna vez pasaba lo peor, nos vendría bien tener un conocimiento de plantas medicinales y plantas comestibles. Sin embargo, George no le hizo caso y yo apenas ojeé alguno de ellos. Nunca le preguntamos de donde los conseguía, mejor era no saber nada. Yo sospechaba que los intercambiaba por favores; mi hermano pensaba que los robaba. Pero era más factible mi posición, ya que alguna vez también traía semillas a casa y a lo mejor conseguía hacer crecer alguna patata o alguna lechuga, alguna vez llegó a conseguir plantar una tomatera, pero no duró mucho.

Ahora, mirando el contenido de la hoja que me dio antes de subir en este tren, agradezco de todo corazón su interés por los vegetales. Nunca supe si su interés era puro o era por nosotros, creo que es una mezcla de ambos. La hoja tiene garabateados varios nombres y bocetos de algunas plantas, tanto medicinales como comestibles, divididas en dos columnas. En las medicinales describía en una o dos palabras su función: quemaduras, calmante, hidratante… Y su uso: cutáneo, masticar, ingerir… Habría unas dieciocho plantas dibujadas y eso me podría ser de gran ayuda en la arena si conseguía introducirlo de alguna manera…

Pienso en decírselo a George cuando él se adelanta y me llama.

– ¡Mira Val! ¡Ya estamos en el Capitolio!

Me levanto del sillón y me acerco rápido hasta el otro lado del vagón, donde está mi hermano, mirando por la ventana del tren. En efecto, ahí está el Capitolio. Ambos nos quedamos observando embobados, pues es mucho más impresionante en la vida real que en la televisión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los edificios _realmente_ brillan. Son tan limpios, de color marfil y con cristales por todos lados, cristales que reflejan la luz solar y deslumbran. Incluso el sol parece brillar aquí más que en nuestro distrito. Conforme el tren se va adentrando en el Capitolio, va frenando hasta que George y yo podemos divisar a un centenar de personas esperando en nuestro andén, expectantes por poder ver a los tributos del distrito 8. _Por vernos a nosotros._

– ¿Toda esa gente está esperando para vernos? – de nuevo, mis labios pronuncian pensamientos que deberían haber quedado en mi mente. Es una pregunta retórica, no espero respuesta, pero la obtengo.

– Sí. Y hay muchos más que quieren veros, os daréis cuenta.

La voz de Uriol me sobresalta, sobre todo porque procede justo de detrás de mí. Me giro rápidamente y está aún más cerca de lo que pensaba. Y puedo ver que es más alto de lo que me parecía, me saca cerca de una cabeza. Él baja su vista hacia mí, con una mirada curiosa.

– Haz más ruido la próxima vez, por favor. Me has asustado. – No suena a un imploro o un ruego y Uriol se ríe en mi cara, sin añadir nada más.

El tren finalmente para y Lessie casi nos empuja fuera del vagón. Nos encontramos perplejos ante una muchedumbre que vitorea, y yo apenas atino a regalarles una sonrisa y saludar con la mano antes de que nos empujen dentro de un vehículo que nos conduce, creo, hasta los susodichos estilistas.

Llevo aquí con este trío de perturbados ya un par de horas. Me han dicho que mi estilista está adaptando el modelo que llevaré en el desfile y que por eso no ha hecho su aparición, dejándome en manos de estos tres… _Perturbados. _Han recorrido absolutamente cada rincón de mi cuerpo quitando pelo de aquí y allá, embadurnándome con diferentes espumas, cremas, lociones… La piel me escuece y está algo irritada de los tirones arrancando el vello de raíz, y me duele. Una mujer, Fiona, me dice que ya falta poco y que aguante un poquito más. Tiene el pelo muy cortito y de color fucsia, peinado de punta. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es que su piel tiene cierto tono dorado y que tiene dos tatuajes bajo los ojos, similares a unas ondas, del color del pelo. Y sus ojos no parecen tampoco naturales, pues tienen exactamente el mismo tono. Su compañero, Eme, está atareado con mi pelo, desenredándolo y echándole más cremas y potingues. Es un hombre bajito, con perilla. Sería el más normal de los tres, teniendo en cuenta que su pelo es de un color castaño normal, si no tuviera tatuado en el cuello unas marcas extrañas doradas y si sus ojos no tuvieran ese color azul tan artificial. Por último, está Julian, el tercero de este grupo de locos y quien parece que tiene las ideas más claras. Ha sido el único que ha dado órdenes a los otros dos y ahora mismo está ocupado con mis uñas, modelándolas, igualándolas y, cómo no, añadiendo otro producto químico para que brillen. Tiene el pelo rizado y de color rubio verdoso, así como un pendiente de aro dorado en la oreja derecha. En todo este rato han estado hablando y cotilleando de gente que no conozco y apenas les he prestado atención, pero ahora que me obligan a ponerme de pie e intentan que participe en sus cotilleos, me veo tentada a decirles que sería más fácil prestarles atención si pudiera ponerme algo encima.

Finalmente, han terminado de escrutar minuciosamente todo mi cuerpo y han considerado que ya estoy lista, así que me dejan allí alegando que van a avisar a mi estilista. Me quedo un rato allí parada, sin moverme, sin saber qué hacer. Miro a mi alrededor y decido ponerme la bata que me dieron nada más llegar–no sé muy bien por qué si en todo este tiempo no me han dejado llevarla. Empiezo a atarme la bata cuando entra en la habitación un hombre alto, vestido de manera más discreta que los otros tres, aunque su pelo es de un llamativo rojo, largo y recogido en una fina coleta, y sus ojos de un artificial dorado. Pero lo que más me llama la atención de él es que lleva unas finas gafas cuadradas sin montura, algo que, por lo poco que he visto del Capitolio, debe de ser muy poco común.

– No, quítate la bata–me ordena nada más entrar.

Obedezco y espero mientras da un par de vueltas alrededor de mí, en silencio, observando el trabajo de los otros tres. Finalmente, se para frente a mí y me dedica una sonrisa.

– Soy Ryan, tu estilista. Ya puedes ponerte la bata.

Me ofrece la mano como saludo y, tras estrecharla con él, me pongo la bata y le sigo hasta una habitación más espaciosa y decorada, con una cristalera a través de la cual se ve el Capitolio. Es una habitación lujosa, con colores pastel y decorada con muy buen gusto. Me invita a sentarme en un sofá y se sienta frente a mí en un sillón, ambos de color piedra, con una mesita en medio.

– He estado viendo la repetición de la Cosecha. ¿Por qué no ibas con el pelo recogido?–me pregunta de manera directa.

– Pues…–la razón es sencilla, pero me cuesta formular la respuesta por los nervios– siempre voy con el pelo recogido en una coleta y como… como lo tengo tan liso es difícil hacer ningún tipo de recogido así que… decidí que llevarlo suelto sería una gran alternativa.

Ryan se queda un rato en silencio, escrutando con sus ojos ámbar el efecto del pelo suelto sobre mi cara.

– Sujétate el pelo un momento, como si llevaras un recogido.

La petición me suena un tanto extraña, pero hago caso y con las manos improviso una especie de moño. Espero unos segundos hasta que habla de nuevo.

– El pelo suelto te hace parecer más salvaje y es posible que a los hombres les resultaras atrayente, pero deberíamos buscar patrocinadores en todos los campos que podamos, así que la duda que me quedaba acerca de ti ya está resuelta. El pelo lo llevarás recogido, aunque sea solo un semi recogido, como esta noche. E intentaremos rizártelo.

Acto seguido, Ryan se levanta y desaparece unos segundos por una puerta, mientras dejo otra vez el pelo suelto. Cuando vuelve, vuelve con una bandeja que coloca en la mesita que nos separaba. La bandeja en cuestión llevaba un almuerzo consistente en una crema de verduras de aspecto anaranjado con trocitos de pan tostado por encima. Probablemente llevara patatas y zanahoria, entre otras cosas. En casa podríamos haberlo hecho alguna vez cuando mi padre tuviera su pequeño huerto en marcha y un pequeño esfuerzo económico, ya que el sabor dejaba cierto regusto a pollo, como si llevara una proporción considerable de caldo de pollo. Sin embargo, Ryan no presta atención a lo que me pasa a mí por la mente, y parece apenas consciente de qué es lo que come.

– He pensado que estoy un poco harto de que en el distrito ocho parezcáis pimpollos de tela y colores chillones.

Esta afirmación me confunde un poco. Es verdad que todos los años, en el desfile, los trajes de nuestro distrito parecen pequeñas bolitas de múltiples tipos de tela y con colores llamativos y que no combinan entre sí. Pero no esperaba que eso fuera a cambiar este año y me preocupa en lo que pueda convertirse. No quiero ir desnuda y cubierta con finas telas de seda. Pero no intervengo y le dejo seguir.

– Si lo piensas, todos los distritos van de algo relacionado con su distrito, pero vosotros, el distrito ocho, tenéis poca alternativa. No tenéis un tema en sí, tenéis que vestiros de lo que os estáis vistiendo.

Hace un juego de palabras que no entiendo muy bien. Empiezo a pensar que el hombre delante de mí tiene pájaros en la cabeza. Muchos. Y que no sabe expresar bien sus ideas… O que, en el peor de los casos, tiene malas ideas.

– No tenéis por qué llevar todos los tejidos del mundo en un traje. Este año, espero que causéis sensación. Furor. No seréis un ovillo de tejidos. No. Ciertamente no…

Ahora parece que habla para él mismo. Permanezco en silencio, intentando discernir si es un loco, si es un genio o si, simplemente, se lo tiene muy creído. Y de repente, lo veo. Me mira y soy incapaz de, siquiera, intuir lo que piensa el hombre delante de mí.

Antes de poder plantearme lo que estaba pasando, me encontraba con Ryan en una especie de hangar, con otros tantos tributos, esperando a George y a su estilista, Aqua. Los disfraces a mi alrededor me llaman la atención, unos mineros del doce, una sirena del cuatro… ¿Un árbol del siete? Y luego estoy yo… Que no distingo qué soy ni si me gusta o no. Para empezar, en el pelo llevo un recogido algo complejo. Llevo un pequeño moño sujeto con dos agujas de coser desproporcionadas y algo de pelo suelto, rizado tras muchos productos, aparatos y demás que cae por mi hombro derecho, y un par de mechones quedan libres rodeando mi cara. El resto del traje también es algo complicado. Llevo un top que solo cubre mi pecho, gris plateado, sin mangas, sólo con un detalle en el hombro izquierdo, una gema azul oscura de la que sale otro tipo de tela, gasa creo, que pasa mi hombro sin rozarlo y cae por mi espalda, de color aguamarina. Los brazos los adornan unos mitones ajustados, de un azul más oscura y de tela similar a la del top, llegan hasta el codo y más arriba unos brazaletes de plata, finos y sencillos. Mi vientre está al descubierto hasta llegar a una falda asimétrica, más corta por delante y más larga por detrás, y con varias capas. La primera de ellas, aguamarina y de la misma tela que el top. Por debajo de esta capa asoman otras tres, del tono plateado y gasa y una última azul eléctrico, de seda. Finalmente, llevo unas botas cortas, plateadas y con adornos de un tipo de tela que no distingo de distintos azules. Y llevo un maquillaje bastante sencillo, apenas una base y un lápiz azul para las líneas de los ojos.

Y cuando veo a George llegar con su estilista peliazulada, veo que él va a juego con un chaleco plateado y unos pantalones con adornos de campana al final de la pierna. Nada más llegar, George me da un abrazo.

– Me gustaría que os presentéis así con el público – comenta Ryan. – Como hermanos de verdad. Y simpáticos. Sonreíd y saludad.

Nos avisan de que las carrozas deben ir saliendo, así que George se sube primero al carro plateado y adornado, tirado por dos caballos blancos, y luego me ayuda a subir a mí. Intento esbozar mi mejor sonrisa, incluso antes de que salgamos después del siete y doy un último vistazo a Ryan y Aqua, que le hacen gestos a mi hermano para que sonría. Me giro a mirarlo y, mientras salimos a la calle le cuento al oído un chiste estúpido, malísimo acerca del Capitolio, pero se ríe. Y entonces miramos a la multitud que nos mira fascinados, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que brillamos. El tejido plateado de nuestros trajes tiene algún añadido que hace que brille ligeramente, y que este brillo se incremente bajo un foco. Y la gente aclama, primero nuestro distrito. Y cuando empezamos a saludar, y a fingir que adoramos a esta gente, que nos encanta el Capitolio, que nos encanta estar aquí, la gente chilla nuestros nombres. George y Valérie. Sobre el carro caen dos rosas especialmente olorosas, y en un acto impulsivo, George las recoge y coloca la blanca sobre mi oreja, con cuidado y habiendo quitado antes algunas espinas, y la otra se la coloca en la solapa de su chaleco. Y ahora sí, vamos conjuntados, y somos un equipo.

Y antes de lo previsto, estamos frente a la mansión presidencial, y Snow está dando un pequeño discurso acerca de los Juegos.

* * *

**NDA. Dije que esto estaría subido mucho antes, pero no pude hacerlo antes de terminar Semana Santa y una vez en Madrid me ha sido dificil conectarme siquiera y tener un segundo para subir esto. Probablemente el próximo capítulo tarde un poco pero intentaré sacar más tiempo de donde sea :) Gracias por leer a todos! **


	6. Entrenamiento (I)

Los carruajes han dado una pequeña vuelta a la plaza frente a la mansión y han emprendido el camino hacia el edificio donde viviremos estos días. Durante el trayecto seguimos con nuestra pose, saludando de vez en cuando pues aunque esto no es parte del desfile, aún hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor que nos sigue. Entramos en otra especie de hangar con los demás tributos, donde esperan los mentores de los respectivos distritos. Veo que incluso entre ellos, que se conocen, hay grupos. Cuando el carruaje por fin para, George baja primero y luego me ayuda a bajar, a la vez que diviso a Uriol (a quien parece que también han retocado mínimamente los estilistas) hablando con un hombre que ronda los cincuenta, con cierta barriga incipiente y tambaleante, y con otra mujer de pelo corto y ordenado, canoso y de porte sencillo a la vez que elegante. George y yo los miramos desde nuestra posición al lado del carruaje, cuando oímos a dos chicos a nuestro lado:

- Míralo... Borracho otra vez...

- ¿Será una borrachera nueva o la misma de ayer?

Me giro a tiempo de ver a dos pequeños mineros, que no superarán ninguno los catorce años, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo donde estaba nuestro mentor. Distrito 12.

- Su mentor debe de ser el que se tambalea - le susurro a George.

Éste inicia una risa cuando una voz nos sobresalta a ambos.

- ¡Hola!

Nos giramos automáticamente a tiempo de ver a un chico pelirrojo, de la edad de George seguramente, con los ojos azules y vestido de... ¿Pez? ¿Pescador? Es difícil de decir, pero es algo relacionado. El pecho está cubierto solo por una red de pesca, y tiene un kilt hecho de escamas que llega poco por encima de las rodillas y al que se une una tela azulada por detrás a modo de aletas. Es el compañero de la sirena que ví antes, supongo. Apenas atino a devolverle el amistoso saludo cuando noto a George tensarse.

- ¿Qué quieres? - espeta, provocando una risa pedante en el pelirrojo.

- Sólo quería saludaros... Me habéis impresionado, mi compañera es la primera que quiere matarme y se está ganando más amigos que yo... Me llamo Sean, por cierto - contestó dedicándome una sonrisa.

- Eres un poco directo ¿no? Pensaba que las alianzas se empezaban a forjar mas adelante - digo entornando los ojos.

- Bueno... nunca es pronto para eso ¿no? - dice riéndose levemente. - Sólo quería que llegado el momento, supiéseis mi nombre... Si fuérais tan amables de decirme los vuestros...

La sonrisa parece no borrarse de los labios del chico frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, no es una sonrisa inocente, ni simpática. No sé clasificarla. George no parece dispuesto a entablar ningún tipo de relación y sé que se muere de ganas de irse, pero no quiere dejarme sola.

- Yo soy Valérie... y éste es mi hermano George - digo presentando también a George, que mira ahora hacia atrás.

- Valérie... - ronronea. - Es un placer.

E impulsivamente, me toma la mano y deja un beso en el dorso, provocando que me ruborice. Apenas dura un par de segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que George se dé cuenta y me empuje hacia atrás, apartándome de él. Sean, en vez de enfadarse o asustarse, simplemente continúa con su sonrisa felina y se da la vuelta, guiñándome un ojo. George me escruta fijamente con una mirada indescifrable y yo me quedo sin saber qué decir cuando la voz de Uriol nos sobresalta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico del cuatro? - pregunta con tono exigente.

George sólo bufa y se dirige a donde Lessie está, quien empieza a guiarle hasta un ascensor. Uriol me escanea con la misma mirada indescifrable que ha usado George y sin decir nada, nos dirigimos hacia el mismo ascensor. Echando un último vistazo, veo que en el hangar apenas quedan unas diez personas. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y éste sale impulsado hacia arriba.

- Cada distrito tiene su propia planta. Ya veréis que bien vais a estar allí estos días. Están muy bien diseñadas y sobretodo muy bien equipadas.

- Qué bien Lessie... - digo, aunque sólo sea por cortesía y romper la rutina de dejarla hablar sin que nadie le haga caso.

El ascensor tarda muy poco en subirnos a nuestra planta y cuando entramos, las palabras de Lessie se quedan cortas. Era un gran salón muy lujoso, con muebles caros y estructurado en dos niveles. El nivel superior, por donde se entra, con una mesa de comedor al fondo y el pasillo hacia las habitaciones, y el nivel inferior bajando dos peldaños que posee una salita, con un sofá grande en forma de L (Chaise Longue según Lessie nos va contando detalles acerca de cada uno de los muebles), un sillón, una mesita de café cuadrada y de diseño y una pantalla de televisión frente a todo, colgada de la cristalera que muestra una panorámica espectacular del Capitolio. Lessie nos aconseja ducharnos antes de cenar y George y yo obedecemos. Mi habitación tiene una cama de tamaño matrimonial, con un armario de diseño también y un baño particular aún más grande que el del tren. Sin detenerme a pensar, me meto directamente en la ducha. Me lavo el pelo con un champú con olor a jazmín y cuando salgo me lo medio seco con un secador eléctrico que hay. Me pongo unos pantalones largos blancos con una camiseta azúl, y salgo para cenar. De nuevo, George ha sido más rápido que yo y ya está en la mesa, sentado y hablando con Uriol que da paseos cortos enfrente de George. Discutiendo otra vez, esto es increíble. No se han percatado de que he entrado y siguen con su discusión.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera George? Ella quizá no se ha dado cuenta de nada, como tú dices, pero no os viene mal un aliado al principio. - Uriol suena cansado. Cansado del día, de discutir, de los Juegos...

- ¡Que intervinieras! ¡Que nos defendieras! ¡Que no dejaras ni que nos saludara! ¿¡Una alianza con un profesional!? ¡Nos mataría en cuanto nos despitásemos!

- ¡Pues no te despistes! ¡No estás viendo que un profesional os puede ayudar más que nadie en el baño de sangre! ¿Te crees que no sé cuáles son las consecuencias? - Uriol está perdiendo los nervios.

Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención y ambos se giran rápidamente para observarme fijamente. Ahora lamento haber llamado su atención y sintiendo sus miradas fijas en mí me siento al lado de George. El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la sala. La cena está servida y cuando Lessie llega empezamos a comer en silencio. Una carne asada y parrillada de verduras. Intento obligarme a comer para poder ganar algo de peso antes de la arena, pero me reservo para el postre, que ponen el famoso "volcán de chocolate". Me pregunto por qué nunca comentan ninguna estrategia ni nada conmigo. Han hablado de Sean, pero no han esperado a que yo esté ni han preguntado mi opinión cuando he aparecido. Le doy vueltas al tema, obviando las conversaciones a mi alrededor. Alguna vez me obligan a participar con preguntas que respondo con síes y noes y movimientos de cabeza sin saber muy bien a qué estoy respondiendo. Después de cenar vemos la repetición del desfile, pero George se va pronto a la cama y yo me quedo dormida en el sofá. Cuando despierto, sigo en el mismo sitio, con una manta puesta por encima. Miro por la cristalera y está amaneciendo, por lo que decido ir a ponerme ya el uniforme para los entrenamientos que empiezan hoy, cuando me percato de que Uriol está dormido en el sillón que hay al lado del sofá. Más que dormido profundamente, quizás un poco traspuesto. Aún es pronto, ha debido de pasar la noche en vela, como debió de pasar la noche anterior en el tren. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir. Por primera vez veo una expresión verdadera de tranquilidad. Con cuidado, le coloco la misma manta que yo tenía por encima, y me voy a mi habitación. Rápidamente me cambio en mi habitación al uniforme, me hago una coleta y vuelvo al salón. El mentor está ya despierto, y en cuanto entro en la habitación se gira para observarme.

- Gracias, por la manta.- me dice.

Pienso en que debería darle yo las gracias, puesto que George se fue a dormir antes que yo, así que seguramente fue Uriol quien me tapó. Sin embargo, de mis labios salen otras palabras.

- Creo que deberíamos aliarnos con el chico del cuatro...

Uriol me mira con curiosidad, pero responde rápidamente.

- Tu hermano cree que no es buena idea. Cree que os matará en cuanto os deis la vuelta.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto, con verdadera curiosidad. Luego caigo en su filosofía como mentor, y añado rápidamente- Aparte de que quienes vamos a estar en la arena somos nosotros, y no tú.

Uriol se ríe. Se levanta del sofá y avanza unos pasos hasta situarse a dos pasos de mí.

- Creo que deberíais hacer aliados. Y que si un profesional ha mostrado interés en vosotros, deberíais aprovechar la oportunidad. Aprovecha el entrenamiento para acercarte a él, aunque si lo que me dijo George que dijo cuando se presentó es cierto, me temo que es posible que tengais a un profesional en vuestro equipo, pero los demás contra vosotros.

Asiento levemente. Veo pasar a dos avox que van trayendo el desayuno a la mesa, y Lessie que entra en la habitación, seguida de George. Nos sentamos todos a desayunar y empezamos lentamente. El desayuno consiste en varias frutas, tazones de chocolate, café y algunos productos de repostería.

- Tengo que preguntaros... ¿Cómo preferís que os entrene, juntos o por separado? - pregunta Uriol a mitad de desayuno.

George y yo nos miramos y decimos al unísono "juntos".

- Bien... ¿Podríais comentarme qué se os da bien?

El silencio reina en la mesa. Cada uno de nosotros piensa seriamente qué podemos hacer que sea de utilidad en el campo de batalla. El primero en contestar es George:

- Siempre me he metido en líos con otros chicos en el colegio, y por lo tanto he aprendido a defenderme cuerpo a cuerpo...

- ¿Combates uno a uno? - pregunta Uriol.

- No. Normalmente dos, a veces tres, contra mi.

- ¿Sabes manejar algún arma?

- No. Nunca he usado una.

- Para poder contra dos a la vez, es probable que seas más ágil que fuerte... Y supongo que no te costaría aprender a usar un cuchillo normal. ¿Qué hay de ti, Valérie?

Lo que dice George es cierto. Recuerdo una vez que dos chicos un año mayor que él estaban acorralándome en un pasillo vacío del colegio y vino George a defenderme. Acabó algo magullado, pero los otros dos chicos acabaron peor. Y empiezo a pensar en qué sé hacer yo. En el colegio hacía acrobacias coreografiadas con Christine, pero eso no es muy útil en el campo de batalla... Estoy en silencio varios segundos, cuando oigo a George hablar otra vez.

- Es muy ágil. La he visto trepar edificios de varios pisos. Y muy inteligente también. Tanto para la estrategia como para pensar alternativas si el plan inicial falla.

Creo honestamente que George ha exagerado. Sí, trepé una vez por la fachada de un edificio unas dos plantas para rescatar a un gato atrapado, y la inteligencia no es mayor que la suya.

- Él también es muy inteligente - comento mojando un trocito de pan en chocolate, mientras Uriol permanece unos instantes callado, meditando.

- Intentad no mostrar vuestros fuertes en el entrenamiento. Valérie, no trepes. George, no entres en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dejad eso para las sesiones privadas. Y buscad un arma para especializaros, aunque sea un poco. Pero no dejéis de lado otras habilidades más útiles, como son nudos, plantas comestibles, encender fuegos... Lo más difícil de los juegos es la supervivencia. E intentad fijaros en los demás.

Después del desayuno bajamos al gimnasio de entrenamiento, que está en un sótano del mismo edificio donde nos encontramos. Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, una mujer alta y fuerte nos indica las reglas del entrenamiento: podemos ir de taller en taller a nuestro antojo, y no podemos combatir otros tributos. Me fijo en que los uniformes varían en el color con cada distrito: nosotros tenemos las franjas moradas, pero el cuatro las tiene azules, el uno las tiene doradas, el doce las tiene rojas, el siete verdes... Cuento tres chicos que no superan los catorce, el chico del nueve y los del doce. Los demás son todos de mi edad con suerte, y con la de George con seguridad. Casi todos más altos que yo, pero no es que yo esté tampoco dentro de la estatura media...

Durante el entrenamiento George y yo procuramos no separarnos mucho. Vamos por los puestos de supervivencia mayormente, un ratito en cada uno. Pero hay un momento en el que nos separamos: al probar las armas. George se va donde las espadas, coincidiendo con los chicos del uno y el dos. Dos chicos altos, fuertes, rubios... Sólo les haría falta ir con un cartel pegado que ponga: "PROFESIONAL". Yo sin embargo, he observado varios puestos antes de decidirme por uno: tiro con arco - la chica del once; tridentes - Sean, que me guiña un ojo al pasar cerca, y su compañera de distrito, que sin embargo me fulmina con la mirada; hachas - los chicos del siete... Todos parecen muy diestros en armas, pero veo un puesto vacío: cuchillos para lanzar. Me resulta extraño, en los juegos se ve mucho a tributos con este arma. Empiezo a practicarlo y parece que se me da bien... Al rato se me une Sean, quien tomándose excesiva confianza, me abraza por detrás.

- ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián?

- Jugando a los caballeros - respondo irónicamente, y señalando con la cabeza al taller de espadas.

- ¿Y habéis pensado mi oferta?

- ¿Por qué no te alías con los demás profesionales?

Sean coge otros cinco cuchillos y los va lanzando uno por uno, a la vez que habla conmigo. Así vamos practicando y "forjando" la alianza.

- Ariel, la chica de mi distrito, me odia. Y tal como dije ayer, es muy carismática. Ya ha conseguido poner de su parte a todos los demás profesionales, y convencerlos para ponerlos en mi contra.

Me giro hacia la chica que ahora habla alegremente con las chicas de los distritos uno y dos. Una joven pelirroja, de pelo rizado y ojos esmeralda.

- Algo le habrás hecho.

- Tiene metido en la cabeza que quiero matarla. Y quiere ganar a toda costa, así que si son otros los que me matan a mí...

- Algo más habrá - insisto.

- Bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver ahora? No es importante.

- Lo es si vas a intentar matarnos en cuanto estemos dormidos.

- La misma confianza deposito yo en vosotros - su sonrisa felina aflora otra vez.

Cuando veo que George se acerca a mi, dejo el taller y a Sean sin despedirme, y sin que pueda decir nada, nos llaman a comer. Comemos en la misma planta, en un comedor común, donde los profesionales hacen grupo y los demás se sientan aleatoriamente. George y yo nos sentamos juntos, junto a los chicos del doce, pero la comida transcurre en silencio, sólo roto por las risas de los profesionales. El resto del día de entrenamiento transcurre sin nada a destacar, nos paramos en el taller de nudos, plantas comestibles, trampas... Me parece extraño que George no diga nada, pero no es hasta después de cenar, en nuestro piso, que vuelvo a pillar a George y a Uriol hablando de Sean a mis espaldas, mientras me ducho.

Cuando entro de nuevo al salón, me viene a la mente aquella discusión en el tren cuando pensé que eran dos críos peleando por un juguete, y comprendo que, en efecto, lo soy. Y que el juguete por el que pelean soy yo.

- George, no puedes quitarle el libre albedrío a tu hermana... - culmina Uriol, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

- Pensé que nos ibas a entrenar juntos - sentencio, enfadada.

George, que estaba de espaldas a mí, se gira repentinamente, sorprendido.

- ¡Val!

- ¿Por qué nunca habláis del chico del cuatro cuando estoy presente?

Sólo me responde el silencio, lo que me enfurece todavía más. Pero me controlo para no gritar, ni siquiera elevar la voz.

- Quiero aliarme con él.

- ¿Eso es lo que hablabas con él esta mañana? ¿Ya lo habías decidido? - espeta George.

- No - respondo, antes de que él pudiera seguir con su perorata. - Lo acabo de decidir, ahora. Estoy harta de que no me tengáis en cuenta para las decisiones.

Veo que George va a decir algo, pero le corto con la mano, y miro a Uriol.

- Y si ya habías elegido a uno de los dos, podrías al menos haber fingido un poco.

No espero ninguna respuesta más, y me voy a mi habitación, metiéndome enseguida debajo de las sábanas y cubriendome entera con ellas. Intento no pensar en lo ocurrido, ni en la arena, ni en Sean. Así que pienso en Chris y Alex. En un día cualquiera, dando vueltas por la plaza, una tarde cualquiera, disfrutando de algún pequeño manjar que Chris haya podido obtener de su casa, como un caramelo. Y me quedo dormida.

* * *

**NDA: Uff! Me ha costado mucho subir este capítulo porque nunca estaba muy contenta con cómo quedaba, y sigo sin estarlo realmente... Además acabo de terminar una dura época de exámenes... Y ahora en dos semanas empiezo otra! Después espero que en vacaciones tenga un poco más de tiempo para darle un empujón a esto y que empiecen por lo menos los Juegos! Bueno, qué opináis de Sean? ;) Y habéis captado el pequeño cameo a principios de capítulo? :D No lo digo ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo sí! :D Espero que os haya gustado! **


	7. Sesiones Privadas

No he pasado buena noche. He dado vueltas y se refleja en las sábanas, en las que me encuentro enrollada ahora. Trato de salir del lío de sábanas como puedo y me enfundo en el traje para el entrenamiento, que está encima de la cómoda justo donde lo dejé anoche. Intento no pensar en la discusión de anoche, y me adecento levemente el pelo también. Desvío mis pensamientos hacia la rosa blanca del desfile, encima también de mi cómoda. Seguro que ha sufrido algún tratamiento especial, pues sigue igual de fresca que cuando la recogieron. Cabría pensar que está incluso más fresca. Paseo los dedos por los pétalos, suaves, cuando unos nudillos golpeando la puerta suenan. De manera automática respondo con un leve "Sí", arrepintiéndome al instante cuando veo la cabeza de mi mentor asomando por la puerta.

– Ah, estás lista ya. Llevarás despierta un rato ya – comenta de forma vana.

– No duermo mucho – respondo sin desviar la vista de la rosa, imitando su respuesta la noche del tren, y antes de que pueda responder, continúo. – ¿Qué quieres?

Uriol cierra la puerta tras de sí y se adelanta unos pasos.

– Sé que piensas que voy a centrarme en sacar de la arena a tu hermano pero la verdad es que…

– No quiero saberlo – le interrumpo, completamente consciente de lo mucho que le disgusta ese gesto. Me giro para mirarle a los ojos y apenas dudo antes de seguir. – Si lo que yo dije es cierto, y vas a salvarlo a él y sólo a él, eso me deja con menos posibilidades aún de sobrevivir en la arena. Mis posibilidades estarían por debajo de cero. Y no quiero rendirme sin luchar.

Uriol hace un amago de intervenir, pero prosigo.

– Y, si por casualidad, fuera lo contrario, y yo hubiera malinterpretado todo, como si fuera una novela mala, y a la que quisieras salvar fuera a mí, yo no podría con esa responsabilidad. No podría participar en el juego sabiendo que mi hermano no va a tener las mismas oportunidades que yo. Al menos, en lo que a ti y a los patrocinadores respecta.

El silencio reina la estancia durante unos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos desviamos la vista.

– ¿Y si os quiero salvar a ambos? – rebate Uriol, y sé por sus ojos que no lo piensa de verdad, que sabe que es imposible. Que si no ha podido salvar a nadie en todo este tiempo, mucho menos a dos tributos. El Capitolio no lo permitiría. Pero respondo.

– Entonces me darías mucha lástima.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque cuando te conocí pensé que eras inteligente.

Por primera vez, siento que he dejado a Uriol sin palabras de verdad. Lentamente, se gira y sale por la puerta sin decir nada. Remoloneo un poquito más y salgo para el desayuno, que transcurre en silencio. George y yo ni siquiera nos miramos. Y en el entrenamiento más de lo mismo. George va por su lado y yo por el mío, pasando por talleres básicamente de supervivencia. Eventualmente, Sean se une a mi en los talleres y resulta ser de gran utilidad. Me enseña a usar algunas armas de manera básica: tridentes, espadas... a cambio yo le acompaño en talleres "más aburridos" como él dice: plantas, trampas… Incluso acabamos en uno de camuflaje, pero desistimos rápido tras escuchar al chico del nueve reírse de nosotros. No de una manera cruel, pero es cierto que no puede tomarse en serio a una chica que intenta hacer que su brazo parezca un tronco y no una mancha de lodo contra una pared mientras su compañero le dibuja una estrella en la cara, aburrido. Un chico simpático, de trece años, de nombre Dwayne. Por supuesto, Sean no me ha dejado lavarme la estrellita de la cara cuando nos hemos ido del puesto.

Durante la comida, intento que George se siente con nosotros, pero opta por comer solo, mirando de reojo la "Estrella de mar" que Sean me ha dibujado en la cara.

En la sesión de tarde se nos unen en el puesto de lanzamiento de lanzas y jabalinas el chico del uno y el del dos. Brad y Jared. Se presentan con una sonrisa y cara de superioridad. Sean y yo respondemos con la cortesía justa y mientras ellos atraviesan los maniquís con una fuerza tal que podría atravesar otro si estuviera detrás, mi jabalina apenas llega al maniquí, provocando la risa sarcástica de mis compañeros profesionales. Me dispongo a lanzar otra cuando Sean me saca del taller y me lleva a otro.

– Vamos a procurar que no te vean como un pastelito, ¿quieres?

Mi primer impulso es replicar, pero me contengo al mirar de nuevo a los profesionales. Sus ojos buscan ya quienes van a ser los primeros en caer. Y es muy goloso ir a por un profesional con el que no estás aliado que además tiene una aliada torpe. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Miro a Sean que se ha parado y está decidiendo un nuevo taller, muy serio, y desvío mis ojos a los profesionales, que siguen lanzando jabalinas que provocan heridas mortales en los maniquís, cuando veo que George se acerca a paso rápido hacia a ellos, coge una jabalina y la lanza hacia otro maniquí, igualándolos a ambos. Veo que intercambian unas palabras rápidas, y que luego George los deja atrás y se dirige a nosotros. Aviso a Sean con la cabeza y éste se gira al tiempo que George llega hasta nosotros.

– Está bien – dice. – Iremos los tres.

Antes de pensar siquiera en la prepotencia con que lo dice, me encuentro dándole un abrazo.

– Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que vamos juntos – ríe Sean.

– De momento – matiza mi hermano, pero no borra la sonrisa de Sean, que repite las palabras de George.

– Vamos a ser el blanco principal de los profesionales – comento.

– Sí – responde Sean. – Espero que seáis rápidos, porque vamos a tener que correr mucho.

– Si fuerais más podríais hacerles frente – nos interrumpe una voz de chica.

Nos giramos los tres bruscamente. La chica del Siete. Una chica alta, castaña y de ojos verdes. De mi edad más o menos, creo.

– Julia – se presenta.

– ¿Estás diciendo que quieres unirte a nosotros? – pregunto.

– Estoy diciendo que si quiero sobrevivir, sois la mejor opción.

– Dices que vienes con nosotros, pero cuando puedas nos vas a traicionar – aclara George.

– ¿En qué planeta vives? Yo ni lo llamaría traición. Sois un medio para llegar a un fin. Como lo soy yo para vosotros.

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos.

– No haré nada contra vosotros hasta que los profesionales estén muertos, si es lo que quieres saber – finaliza Julia. – No me conviene. Si no me uno a ellos es porque cuando todos los demás estén muertos, el puesto se lo disputan ellos y yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Si están muertos antes, sin embargo…

De pronto, todo tiene lógica para mí. Es la misma razón que tiene Sean. O eso me parece. Empiezo a pensar si habrá mucha gente que lo haya pensado. No lo creo.

– ¿Sabes cómo de grande es el grupo de los profesionales? – pregunto de nuevo. Ella me mira unos segundos antes de responder.

– No estoy segura. Sé que a parte de ellos han metido a la chica del Tres y me parece que al chico del Diez. Creo que andan ahora detrás de mi compañero. O del chico del Once.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunta mi hermano.

– Porque escucho, observo, permanezco atenta…

– A mí me parece bien – comenta Sean.

Asiento conforme y George se resigna y acepta también. Anuncian el fin de la jornada y comenzamos a ir hacia los ascensores lentamente.

– No tendremos muchas oportunidades de planear nada antes de que bajemos a la arena, así que propongo que mañana aclaremos que haremos cuando suene el gong de salida – propone George y nosotros asentimos, aceptando la propuesta. Después nos metemos en un ascensor que nos lleva a nuestras plantas. Dejamos primero a Sean, luego se baja Julia y, por fin, llegamos George y yo a nuestra planta.

– Me alegro de que estés de nuestra parte – le digo antes de bajar, recibiendo como respuesta que me revuelva el pelo.

Al bajar, saludamos brevemente a Uriol y Lessie y rápidamente, nos duchamos, nos cambiamos y nos sentamos a cenar. Me alegro de que no me hubiesen entretenido lo suficiente como para ver la estrella pintada en mi cara.

– Hemos decidido trabajar con el chico del Cuatro y la chica del Siete – comenta George a mitad de cena.

– Así que os habéis reconciliado – sonríe Uriol, una sonrisa que interpreto a medio camino entre verdadera y sarcástica. – Me parece buena idea. Con una alianza así podríais sobrevivir… Pero seréis el objetivo primordial de los profesionales.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos encontrarnos en la arena, una vez bajemos? – pregunto, tratando de pensar en maneras originales de mandar señales mientras Uriol permanece unos minutos pensativo.

– Yo no me alié con nadie en los Juegos, y no he visto nunca ninguna alianza planeada que no fuera profesional… Los profesionales no tienen problema, al final son los que quedan en el baño de sangre… – hace una pausa. – Lo más fácil sería que corrieseis todos fuera de la Cornucopia en la misma dirección, pero el baño de sangre siempre es un caos.

Continuamos con la cena normal, sin volver a mencionar el tema. Hablamos algo de las sesiones privadas, y no nos alargamos mucho. Pronto Lessie nos manda a la cama.

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, entrenamos los cuatro juntos. Julia parece conocer muchas plantas útiles y árboles con savias terapéuticas, aparte de ser bastante hábil con las hachas, y Sean tiene maestría con los tridentes y en la pesca. George le ha cogido el punto a los cuchillos y espadas, y a mí no se me dan mal las armas a distancia que no pesan. No tenemos ninguna opción contra los profesionales cara a cara, que son expertos, pero sí podríamos defendernos decentemente entre todos.

En la hora de la comida, nos juntamos y acordamos que si nos separamos, nos ocultemos y nos busquemos en sitios que sean notorios, como una montaña o incluso la cornucopia.

Esta vez, en vez de volver a la sala de entrenamiento, nos piden que nos quedemos donde estamos y nos van llamando de uno en uno para las sesiones privadas. Permanecemos juntos, pero intentamos cambiar el tema de conversación a otros más amenos. Tampoco hablamos de casa, sería doloroso. Así que comentamos las extravagancias del capitolio, las de nuestros estilistas, jugamos a adivinar qué nos pondrán para la entrevista… El primero de nosotros en entrar al entrenamiento es Sean, quien había sugerido que su estilista le ordenaría ir con chaqueta pero sin camisa. Nos quedamos con Julia, que resulta ser simpática. Opina que su traje sería un vestido marrón y una peluca verde. Va por orden, así que cuando entra ella en la sala, George empieza a ponerse nervioso. Vamos quedando menos, me fijo al mirar a mi alrededor. Quedamos ocho. Miro a los chicos del Doce, que parecen dos ratillas asustadas. Miro a Dwayne, el chico del Nueve, que está haciendo juegos con sus dedos y parece despreocupado. Antes de lo que pienso, llaman a George. Le deseo suerte, y me quedo sola en los bancos donde estábamos. Dwayne se acerca a mí.

– Podrías enseñarles a hacer estrellitas – me dice, bromeando y sonriendo.

Sé que no lo dice a malas, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me encanta este niño y me duele que esté en la misma situación que yo. Es un chico gracioso, con rizos castaños y ojos dorados.

– No sé si lo verán muy útil para la arena – respondo con una sonrisa. – Pero si no se me ocurre nada más, lo haré.

No se nos ocurre nada más qué decir, y me llaman para entrar. Me despido con una sonrisa y entro en el recinto. Me fijo en que los Vigilantes están en un palco, elevado, donde han estado durante el resto del entrenamiento. Se les ve algo cansados de ver a quince personas antes que yo, y me alegro de no ser de distritos como el Once o el Doce. Tenía pensado trepar, dar algunos saltos arriesgados, quizá lanzar algún cuchillo desde alguna postura rara y elevada. Me fijo en las redes que cruzan el gimnasio de un lado a otro. Para llegar hasta ellas hay que trepar por un rocódromo. Me presento ante los Vigilantes, captando su atención, cojo unos cuchillos de lanzar y comienzo mi ascenso. Voy todo lo rápido que puedo, sin dar un paso en falso. La red la cruzo de todas las maneras posibles. En un momento dado, me descuelgo, sujetándome solo con los pies, y lanzo los cuchillos hacia las dianas. Lanzo cinco. Sólo uno da en el corazón, dos en los hombros, otro en el abdomen y otro en el cuello. Vuelvo a la red y sigo hasta el siguiente poste. Veo posible un salto desde ese poste hasta otro. Durante el salto, me fijo en el bostezo de un par de Vigilantes, y pienso en alguna manera de amenizarlo. Recordando mis días con Christine y las coreografías, los siguientes saltos son estéticos, como los haría un felino. Me permito el lujo incluso de acabar saltando a una cuerda de trepar, enrollándome en ella y descolgándome dejándome rodar hasta llegar al suelo, cayendo con una rodilla por delante y la otra apoyada en el suelo. Saludo de nuevo, y abandono el gimnasio.

Una vez de vuelta en nuestra planta, cenamos tranquilamente, comentando lo que habíamos hecho en la sesión privada. George comenta que con los adversarios virtuales, programó a varios y los estuvo derrotando de varias maneras. En combates que iban desde uno contra uno hasta tres contra uno, cuerpo a cuerpo, sin arma, con espada… Comenta también que los Vigilantes no le prestaron mucha atención hasta que se puso el último combate. Uriol nos felicita, y tras la cena esperamos frente a la pantalla que salgan las puntuaciones mientras comentamos otros aspectos irrelevantes. Con nosotros están ahora también Ryan y Aqua, nuestros estilistas. Hablamos de comida, de chocolates, de quesos… Me sienta bien desviar mi mente de los días que se avecinan.

Sale por fin la cara de Caesar Flickerman anunciando las puntuaciones. De paso, intento ir quedándome con algunas caras y sus nombres. Gente que me parece importante.

Los dos tributos del Distrito Uno, Brad y Cassidy, tienen un diez, igual que Jared, el tributo Masculino del Distrito Dos. La chica del Dos tiene un nueve, Amber. Sean tiene un diez también, y Ariel, la compañera de distrito de mi aliado, tiene un once. Del Distrito Siete, Rufus, el chico, y Julia, ambos, tienen un ocho. Salen por fin nuestras caras. Cruzo los dedos. George tiene un nueve. Le felicito y apenas me da tiempo a analizar mi posible nota en función a lo que mis compañeros han recibido. Sale mi nota, y casi no me lo creo cuando sale el ocho. Estamos los cuatro más o menos bien. Era posible que consiguiésemos patrocinadores. Antes de celebrarlo, seguimos viendo a los demás tributos. Dwayne, el chico de pelo rizado y castaño, tiene un siete, como los tributos del Once, Ibrahim y Haridian y presto atención también a los chicos del Doce, las ratillas perdidas, que obtienen un seis Matthew, el chico, y un cinco Dianne, la chica.

Tras terminar, las felicitaciones vuelven a volar. George y yo nos abrazamos, Ryan nos revuelve las cabezas, Lessie y Aqua nos plantan besos en las mejillas y por último Uriol sonríe, esta vez, sin duda, es verdadera, y nos da una palmadita. Quedamos para practicar las entrevistas al día siguiente y, por primera vez en tiempo, dejo el salón relativamente feliz, e incluso George y yo nos permitimos quedarnos hasta tarde hablando de casa, de Laia, de nuestros padres, sin pensar en quién volverá o siquiera si volveremos.

* * *

**NDA. ¡Buenas! ¡Me ha costado muchísimo hacer este capítulo, no tenía muy claro qué era lo que iba a pasar! Bueno, el "cameo" en el anterior capítulo está claro que era Haymitch :D Las buenas noticias son que ya tengo claro el diseño de la arena y bueno, espero que me dé tiempo a por lo menos llegar antes de que acabe el verano... ¡Espero que os esté yendo bien el verano! :D**


End file.
